Based on a true story
by Unknownforever221
Summary: When Gajeel asks Levy to tell him another story,will it be based on a true story?


"C'mon Shorty! One more story!"

"Gajeel,you're such a child" Levy sighed. She had read a tale of generical dragonal to him and for some reason he liked her reading.

"One more! One more! One…" Gajeel started chanting. He must have seemed annoying but in reality he liked her voice and didn't want her to leave. Panther Lily had gone on a mission and even if he didn't, he'd still want her to stay.

"Okay! Okay, one more." She laughed and looked through her bag for another book. He grabbed her bag, accidently grabbing her hand in the process. "No. See if you can make it up." A light blush spread across her face. "O-okay, you can let go of my hand…" He shot his hand away, along with her bag. "Sorry, shrimp."

Levy laid down on his couch, thinking. She looked around the room. The red sofa with the black walls were a good contrast and really related to Gajeel. It took her a second that she was laid on a shirt. But she didn't mind. Gajeel looked down at her. Their eyes locked for a second. Both felt some kind of chill up their spines. She broke contact by sitting up. She breathed in. "Okay, one more story, Gajeel. One more! "Yey!"

"Such a kid," she thought.

"Okay, once upon a time there was a dragon. He wasn't nice at the start. He hurt people and tried not to feel guilty. Then one day, he was sent to fight someone from a gui- no, a family. Without thinking, he did. Now this wasn't a real family but they saw each other like one. Anyway, he stalked some weak fairies down a street before he attacked.

He kicked the first one, sent the other flying with a single punch then looked down at the third. He hesitated. For some reason, he didn't seem like he wanted to attack this fairy. But he did, knowing that her screams would torment him for the rest of his life."

Gajeel grunted. "This seems like a happy story." He commented, sarcastically. But a tear was in his eye. He already knew what it was based off. "It gets better!" She pushed his arm. He smirked at her. "Alright shrimp, carry on. "She leant back, and without realizing, lent on his arm.

"Okay, where was I…"

"Okay, so, after these events had happened, the fairies' family set revenge on him. Unfortunately, one of the family members aimed for the fairy and the dragon took the hit. She was confused, she kept thinking why, why would he do that. At this point he was bleeding a lot.

The fairy finally had the courage to talk to him. She didn't just talk. Because he was weak, she dragged him by his paw to her home. There, she brought up a bandage but realized it was too small. He asked if everything was okay, so she told him the bandage was too small. He roared and changed to a dragon type of elf. Smiling, she wrapped his arm.

He was sad. Upset. Not only had he had his ass handed to him multiple times, but watching the fairy help him after what he had done to her. After she was done, he finally had the courage to tell her he was sorry. She forgave him, to his surprise. She had to be the most forgiving person ever."

Gajeel was looking on the floor. "Are you done, squirt?" He asked, choking on his own voice. "Almost, don't worry, it has a kinda happy ending." She answered. Gajeel looked confused.

"Kinda?" Levy pushed his arm. "Be quiet and listen."

"Okay, let's time skip. They became really good friends, even though they were so different. He was that sad about his past to her that he made sure nobody else hurt her. And she, well, she had a thing for the half dragon half elf. She would never tell anyone, of course.

Never.

But she did. She was kinda in love with him. Maybe the elf was in love with her, too. She wasn't sure about that but all she knew was that she definitely was. They hung out everyday without him realizing.

She didn't care what her so called brothers thought. Not anymore. Even if he felt nothing, she still wanted to hang out with him."

"The end." Smiled Levy. Gajeel stared at her, stunned. Was she in love with him? It sounded like their past, so maybe.

"That's not a happy ending." Gajeel said. Levy pouted.

"What should've happened then?" She asked. "One way to find out if she was." He thought. He took a breath. "Well, he should've taken her hand," Gajeel held Levy's hand. A blush spread across her friend.

"And he should've tilted her chin," He tilted her chin so her face was facing his own. He took one last breath.

"And he should've kissed her…" He finished. Seconds after saying this Gajeel moved his head forward.

"But only if the fairy wanted it."

Levy looked at him. He was serious. She took her other hand and touched his cheek, then pulled his face to hers, lips finally meeting. Sparks flew around the room.

Whatever had been important had been replaced with the other person.

Gajeel let go of her hand and pulled his bookworm closer to him. "Perfect," Levy thought. "This is perfect". Minutes passed when they finally parted. Levy smiled up at the dragon slayer.

"Based on a true story." She said. Smiling, Gajeel wrapped his arm around his fairy.

"Levy?"

"Yes, Gajeel?" He took her chin into his hand again. "You're mine."

And he kissed her again...

* * *

 _If you haven't figured it out yet,i have something with Gajeel and Levy. Shout out to one of my mates for being my beta. You know who you are! Thanks love you so much! And i love all of you guys for reading my stupid story. Give me ideas for next time!_


End file.
